Rather Pointless Kensuke
by DigimonDragonLady
Summary: Okay I know the title makes it sound really dumb...^_^; but I'm only trying to be honest. This story is indeed Kensuke, it has not even the faintest glimmer of a plot, and even I have no idea where it takes place! No setting. So if you can find it in your


****

Disclaimer:

Ken: _All right…I'm going to say this again. Why I have to I'll never know…if Dragon Lady doesn't own Digimon in one story what makes you think she's going to own it in another? Or take any credit for it what so ever?_

****

Dragon Lady: ***sigh*** _Just do the disclaimer Ken-chan. Stop wasting their time._

****

Ken: ***rolls eyes* **_As if anyone actually reads these things._

****

Dragon Lady: _They might so just go ahead and say it anyways_. **-_-'**

****

Ken: _Okay, okay…_***serious tone* **_Digimon Dragon Lady does not own Digimon. She does not take legal credit for the show or any of the characters that she had used from it. All she admits to is this pitiful little story…if that counts for much._

****

Dragon Lady: _Oh thanks a lot! How many times do I have to tell you that a muses job is to encourage the writer?_

****

Ken: ***eyes widen*** _Really? Since when?_

****

Dragon Lady: ***frustrated sigh* **_Oh you'll never learn, will you? Why do I even waste my breath?_

****

Ken: ***guessing*** _Because wasting anything…especially time _(for those of you who haven't noticed)_…is a specialty of yours?_

****

Dragon Lady: _Okay ignore him now. This is a weird little Kensuke that just sort of popped into my head. It doesn't have a plot, a particular setting, or a point. _***shrugs*** _I suppose if you're imaginative you can just make up something to suit you…so you've been warned. No plot/point/setting…and yes Kensuke means its yaoi people. So if you don't like that leave now and don't flame me. If you do Ken and I will laugh over it because then it will have been your own fault for reading it._

****

Ken: _And don't ignore me! I'm the muse! I'm the most special of the two of us…she can't do anything without me…_

****

Dragon Lady: ***covers Ken-chan's mouth with hand*** **-**_Ignore_**-** _him._

****

Ken: ***glares at Dragon Lady***

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**Rather Pointless Kensuke**

By: Digimon Dragon Lady

"Why don't you just leave me alone?!"

"You know I can't do that."

"Why not? Why can I not get any peace?"

"Why not try giving up the Digital World? Then you can be alone as often as you want to be."

There was complete silence following this statement, punctuated by a small sigh from the second party. Daisuke raised an eyebrow questioningly to himself and risked a glance at the wild haired tyrant child of the Digital World. Ken had his back to Daisuke and was sitting in such a way that made him look old and world weary before his time. Then he was hit by a new realization about the boy.

"Unless of course that isn't what you want at all."

Ah, this was drawing an interesting reaction. Ken's head jerked up in surprise and he half turned around to stare at Daisuke. "And just what did you mean by that?"

Daisuke found himself just the tiniest bit unnerved by the violet eyed gaze the Kaizer had fixed on him. It was like Ken's eyes bored deep within him and took complete control over his mind…just by one simple look. He managed with only a little difficulty to brush the odd sensation aside and to shrug casually.

"I think you're lonely."

Ken blinked and his usually haughty Kaizer expression turned momentarily into a sad, rather thoughtful frown. He averted his gaze, but not before Daisuke could see a type of raw pain that bled into his satiny stare. Bingo, his mark had hit home. But in another second the normal, scornful appearance that his face always took was back. He gave a contemptuous little snort and turned away again.

"How riddiculas," he sneered. "I am most certainly not lonely. I don't need anybody."

Daisuke thought that all came out sounding rather bitter on Ken's part. "You must have been alone for a long time to say something like that. And something tells me that you need a friend more than you know. I think you would make a very good friend if you wanted to be one."

"Friendship," Ken's tone was scornful and dripping with sarcasm. "How endearing. Hah! I've no time to waste on friends! Who needs them!"

"You do," Daisuke said softly.

"And what would you know about what I need Chosen Child? What would you care? You'd just as soon see me miserable and alone!"

Daisuke was shocked. "That's not true at all! Just because we're enemies doesn't mean that I want to see bad things happen to you, Ken!"

Daisuke stood and moved to stand behind him. After a minute he lowered himself carefully into a kneeling position and placed his hand on Ken's shoulder. The Kaizer was trembling, shaking ever so slightly. "Ken…?" he called, but got no response from the other boy.

"Ken look at me," he commanded gently. There was a moment of apprehension in which Ken shook his head, but Daisuke was not one to take no for an answer. "Look at me Ken," he said with a little more force behind his words.

Ken reluctantly shifted around so that he was facing Daisuke. His head was down and Daisuke lifted it with a hand under his chin. Dropping the hand on the Kaizer's shoulder he reached out and removed Ken's dark sunglasses.

Ken's eyes were unusually bright and suspiciously watery and an unbidden tear trickled down his cheek. The Kaizer was…crying! Daisuke's heart immediately went out to him in that moment. He couldn't understand exactly what Ken was feeling, but he could sympathize. He'd gone and said something stupid again to get this kind of reaction out of Ken! He dropped the sunglasses to the floor and tenderly brushed the tear away with his finger tips.

The Kaizer shuddered at his light touch and looked questioningly at the holder of Courage and Friendship. Daisuke gave him a small, sad sort of smile as if in agreement with the pain he was feeling. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked in a soft, understanding tone.

"I…I hate being me!" Ken's voice was hoarse and scratchy when he finally found the words to speak; his voice seemed to catch roughly in his throat. "I don't want to be smart and always be pressured to be better and better; I only want to be normal like everyone else. I don't want to hurt people, and everyone always think that just because I do I don't care, but I really do! And they all think that just because I'm so cruel to others means that I'm immune to the pain they cause me and don't have any feelings of my own…and…and…"

Ken broke down sobbing helplessly and Daisuke wrapped his arms protectively around him and held the unhappy boy close. "Oh Ken I'm sorry," he murmured comfortingly. "Everything will be all right some day…somehow it will be. I promise."

Ken made a small whimpering sound and Daisuke held him tighter. "And I hate myself for being so weak. I'm the Digimon Kaizer, I'm not supposed to cry. Hell, Ken Ichijouji isn't supposed to cry either! But really…its all I've wanted to do…"

"Then cry," Daisuke advised. "Just cry if you want to."

Ken was breathing calmly again and his heart had stopped beating so fast. He looked up at Daisuke and the boy released him carefully from his embrace. "Thank you," he mumbled more than a little bit embarrassed.

"I can be your friend Ken; if you'll let me be. I could be more than that." For the both of them the world seemed to stand momentarily still. It was as if all the breathable air had suddenly been sucked out of the area around them. Daisuke didn't make Ken waste his breath on any awkward questions.

He cupped Ken's face in his hands and brushed away his tears with light, feathery kisses where his lips barely came into contact with Ken at all. The Kaizer stiffened noticeably and gave a small, sharp intake of breath. When Daisuke drew away he was blushing madly.

"Daisuke I…"

Daisuke shook his head and smiled at him, putting a finger to his lips. Ken stopped speaking and swallowed nervously. Daisuke leaned forward and touched his lips firmly to Ken's.

Ken allowed himself to be kissed. At first it seemed awkward and childish, but then he found himself actively kissing back. Daisuke's arm moved around his waist, drawing him closer again as he immersed his tongue in Ken's mouth. Ken let out a small moan of pleasure and melted agreeably into Daisuke and his touch. It was bliss.

Some time later he was aware of still being wrapped up in Daisuke's arms, his head resting on the redheaded boy's chest. He was fighting to stay awake, but his eyes kept fluttering shut and sleep was threatening to overcome him at any moment.

"Daisuke…?" he murmured sleepily.

"Hhmm?" the other boy asked dozily, obviously not much more awake than the Kaizer himself was.

"I think…" he yawned. "I think I'd like your offer, I'd like it very much."

Daisuke smiled and moved a strand of Ken's raven black hair out of his eyes. "I'm glad Ken." This was the last thing the young Kaizer heard before he surrendered to the depths of sleep.

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ken: _And you chose to call this story _"Rather Pointless Kensuke" _because you wanted people to read and review it?_

****

Dragon Lady: _umm…_

****

Ken: _Who is going to read a story entitled_ "Rather Pointless Kensuke"_? Would you?_

****

Dragon Lady: _…I might. Depending on how bored or starved for Kensuke I was…_

****

Ken: _Oh great…so your hoping that most people are as pathetic about their fan fiction as you are!_

****

Dragon Lady: _I'm not pathetic! I'm addicted. There's a difference!_

****

Ken: _Sure there is. You just keep telling yourself that._

****

Dragon Lady: _Well at least I was being honest with the title! You can't say I wasn't truthful. It was pointless. I mean it had no setting, none of my Kensuke's ever have real plots…I don't even know why I posted it…_

****

Ken: _Cause you're in desperate need of reviews for any of your work?_

****

Dragon Lady: _Not true! Um…not completely true. I have enough reviews for each of my stories to make me happy…most of them._

****

Ken: _Uh huh. What was that you said a minute ago about being honest?_

****

Dragon Lady: _Whatever…I am being honest._

****

Ken: _Okay here's the part where I tell you to read and review Dragon Lady's work because people who review are nice and are always appreciated. Even when she's wasted a perfectly fine story with a the stupidest title…if you're reading this review so I'll know that she isn't the only author who comes up with pathetic titles…so I'll know that people will actually read our work when she does this…_


End file.
